Remember Me
by Plato
Summary: On the tenth anniversary of 9-11 Buffy is in New York to honor a loved one that died in the terrorist attack.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or the movie Remember Me. I am only borrowing them._

_**Spoilers: This story has spoilers for the ending of Remember Me.**_

**I dedicate this story to all the men and woman who died during 9-11, to the survivors, and to all the families that lost some to 9-11.**

**A picture link can be found on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Buffy and her nine year old son stood among the crowd of families that lost some one in 9-11. Ten years have passed since that horribly tragic day where two planes crashed into the twin towers killing thousands. It had been ten years since the man Buffy loved with all her heart had died in the first building of the twin towers. Her son had never gotten to meet his father, but Buffy and his aunt and grandparents tell him all about his father all the time. Next to Buffy and her son stood her son's aunt, grandfather, grandmother, and step-grandfather. Caroline, his aunt who is eighteen, had her arms around her father's waist hugging him tightly as the tears flowed freely. Her father's arms were around her shoulder hugging her tightly. Beside those two were her son's grandmother and step-grandfather that was doing his best to soothe his crying wife. Buffy squeezed her son's shoulder and he looked up at her and gave her a small smile.<p>

* * *

><p>With the official ceremony over they began to let people over to the memorial to find the name of their family. Buffy, her son TJ, and their family moved towards the North tower. It took them several minutes to find the right name. It was TJ who had found his father's name. Buffy praised her son who beamed brightly at his mother. Everyone stood there staring at the name of Tyler Hawkins. With a shaky hand, Buffy's ring finger brushes over his name. Buffy had been trying to stay strong for her son, but the tears have finally been released and were flowing freely. TJ hugged his mother at the same time her son's grandmother did. It didn't take long before Buffy had Diane Hirsch crying as well. The memories, of what happened ten years ago, over taking them. TJ just held onto his mother hoping that she would feel better soon.<p>

* * *

><p>When they were finished at the memorial they were all going to go out and have dinner at Tyler's favorite restaurant. They were all walking back to the cars. She asked her son if he wanted to come with her to the cemetery or if wanted to go with the others. TJ chose to go with his mother. Buffy told them they would be at the restaurant in about an hour. They nodded knowing that Buffy and TJ were headed to the cemetery to talk to Tyler. Buffy made frequent trips there and on several occasions TJ would go with her knowing this was the closest he would get to his father. Plus he would help his mother take care of the grave by helping her pull weeds that the caretakers missed. The car ride to the cemetery was a quiet one.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy and TJ stood before Tyler's grave looking down at the headstone that read <em>Beloved Son, Brother, &amp; Husband<em>. When Buffy had found out about being pregnant she had gone to Tyler's family and told them that she had wanted to marry Tyler posthumously. The gold ring with the small diamond in it was her engagement but it also doubled as her wedding band. Buffy brushed the bottom of the ring with her thumb before kneeling down. Her son TJ knelt also.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. I think you would have liked it. You would have been proud of TJ. He held up so much better than I did. He was the one taking care of me."

Buffy paused to give her son a warm smile which he returned.

"I miss you so much that I'm about to break one of my cardinal rules. I wish that you were here Tyler not just for me but for TJ and your family. I really wish that you could be here for him and he could really know you and not just what we tell him about you. Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Giles are in town. They weren't able to come to the memorial because they weren't blood family but they are meeting us at your favorite restaurant. Your dad rented the whole place out and all your friends and family will be there to honor and remember you. We all miss you so much and I still love you as much as I did when you were alive. I know one day we will all be together again and we will visit you here as much as we can. I'll be back on our anniversary so that we can have our day together. I love you Tyler."

Tears were once again falling freely down her face. She sat there and listened while her son spoke to his father. When they were done they both stood brushing off any dirt off of them. Buffy hugged her son and the two walked together back to the car to head to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Please Review.**


End file.
